Let's Be Furry Together
by Determined Artist
Summary: Lisa has an experiment that turns humans into animals and she uses on her family only Lori doesn't want anything to do with or dose she.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, yes." Lisa uttered, watching her family's cat, Cliff standing front of her dad's experimental chicken cavatappi pasta that was in the trash after the whole family decided to fake eating and order take out again. It was so gross that not even her sister, Lana would want to eat it. The feline lean in sniffing.

The four year waited wearing an excited face. At long last she'll finally unlocking the question of what animals are truly thinking. Who would have thought that checking up on some plant samples that she left on the window seal.

Just then, the cat was about to take a bite, but ran away.

"No." She uttered before sighing in disappointment. "Now how am I suppose my research in an animals mind?"

She walked back into the living room that was dark as a shadow.

Just then, the brown hair girl heard some noise. She soon spotted light in the distance. It came from the T.V and she knew was up at this hour. Lisa head towards the couch and saw her older sibling, Lucy, appearing to be watching Vampires Of Melancholia with her bust of Edwin, as always. With no other meaningful thing to the younger Loud house family member took a seat and joined in with her sister.

"Hey." Lucy greeted in a monotone voice.

"Oh, hey." It seems like your watching Vampires Of Melancholia."

"No. Sadly Vampires Of Melancholia has met a temporary demise by Fashion Mania." Translation; Vampires Of Melancholia was taken off the schedule for the day while the new show Fashion Mania played. "I had to find another show to watch."

"So what is this?"

"Oh, it's just a Vampire action show. Sigh. it would do."

"Huh."

The two sisters watched the show. it wasn't until the main character turned into a werewolf that Lucy commented "Sigh. Ryan would have made a great vampire."

This made Lisa put her hand to her chin and narrow her eyes, while looking up. She got out of the couch and went to her and Lori's room, with an idea that would be the solution to her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lisa was hard at work, mixing chemicals, calculating measurements, and creating a whole rainbow of liquids until she got her goal. "Ha, Ha, complete." Said holding a glass of a magenta liquid in it. Now, to get the person in her family that would allow her to test it on, her only brother Lincoln.

She saw found her white hair brother hanging out with with his best friend Clyde playing video games.

"Ha,ha, you can't catch me Lincoln. I've got the skill." Clyde said while Lincoln's car was chasing his.

"That's what you think." At that moment, Lincoln hit a few buttons. all of the sudden his had rockets from backside of his car. Its speed soon kicked up to hyper drive. Zooming pass Clyde's vehicle, it made its way to finish line and a 'you win' sign flashed on scene.

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered while doing a victory dance and Clyde groaned.

"Gentle men." The little girl spoke, making the boys jump.

"Oh hey Lisa." Clyde greeted, appearing to be unsure of the situation. "What's up?"

"I would like for you test out my newest invention." She responded, holding her mixture out.

"Uh, what is it?"

"I isolated the chromosome in a human gene that holds information-"

As Lisa explained to the boys, Lincoln and Clyde could feel a small part of their brains snap.

"Uh, what?" Lincoln uttered as he and Clyde were looking very perplexed.

"It's liquid that temporarily turn you into an animal-human hybrid based on your personality."

"Wow, Cool." the white grabbed the glass, but just as he was about drink the magenta-colored liquid, Clyde questions him.

"Hold on, Lincoln? Are you sure that's safe?"

"What, come on Clyde, I 'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

At that moment, the middle sibling drank the liquid. First; nothing happen, not even a change in color, but then Lincoln gained white fur all over his body, a big bushy tail, two small-rounded ears, and two buck teeth.

"Wo, I 'am some sort of rat?"

"Uh, I think you're a squirrel?"

"Ha, I think you're right Clyde."

As Lincoln was loving his new form, Lisa got and pen and paper. "Now, that you have your animal from I would like to-"

Just as she was about say more Lincoln sniffed a bit before asking. "You smell that?"

"Smell what?" Clyde questioned.

"Something. It smells like... NUTS!" Lincoln shouted as he looked to the window and saw a nut truck drove.

Lincoln dash chasing the truck, like the _Coco Puffs_ _bird_.

"AH! Lincoln!" Clyde sprinted after his friend leaving Lisa.

"Great, another test subject runs off." Lisa said with sadden face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa head to her and her older sister, Lori's room. She thought about what she's going to do now since her brother is on a nut run.

Just then, she heard noises coming from outside. Curious, she looked into the hallway. there she spotted two of her other sister Lana and Lola. Lana appeared to be looking for something, while Lola stood looking at her twin with hands on her hips.

Curious on what her tomboyish sister was looking for and with hope that maybe she could make a wager she walk over and ask. Morning everyone what seem to be the problem?"

Lana, down her knees explained. "Agh, it's Flips I can't seem to find him any where."

"Hope you find him soon, that tea's getting cold." The pageant princess

"I 'm trying."

"Don't worry my eighth and ninth oldest siblings, I may a solution to your problem."

"Huh?" The twins raised an eyebrow.

Soon Lisa help out the glass. "This is my newest experiment. It temporarily changes the human who drinks it, into an animal-human hybrid. With this, you'll be able to be sniff or listen for you amphibian companion."

"Wow, cool." Lana said with an excited expression before taking the glass out of her younger sister's hand. "I hope I get something dirty." After Lana took a some gulps, she handed it to Lola.

"Well, it has pretty color." The girl in pink said, taking the glass.

As Lola drank the glass, Lana turned in to a yellow furred puppy child.

"Cool, I 'm a dog." The girl with that hat said smiling at her new features and wagging her new tail.

"Actually, you're a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy."

At that moment, Lola turned into the same thing as Lana.

As Lisa gotten her pen and note book again, Lana spoke up. "Hey what's that awesome smell i'm smelling?" Her tail wagged more.

"Pee you." The puppy in pink uttered holding her nose. "It smells like..."

"Trash!" The twins said in unison.

All of the sudden, Lana ran off with Lola following, while still holding her nose.

Once Lana gotten down the stairs and outside she saw a dump truck just driving away.

Like her squirrel brother, the King Charles puppy chased after the truck with her sister ran after her struggle not to gag.

Lisa on the other hand stood outside watching her puppy sisters dashed out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa stayed where she was. Well that was a bust, but just then new hope soon found her.

"Hey Lana as puppy that just ran passed us?" Lisa's eldest sibling, Lori said, walking towards her with their punk rocker sister, Luna right behind.

"Affirmative, Eldest sibling. It my new experiment, temporarily turning ordinary humans into animal-human hybrids."

"Wo. Far out, bra." Lina said.

"Lisa, mom and Dad told you no more experiments on your siblings." Lori stated.

"Aw, but this is temporary." Lisa replied.

"Cool, dude. I've needed to look like animal for my next my gig. Hit me up, little dude?"

As Lisa handed Luna the glass, the oldest sibling groaned.

It didn't take long before girl in purple became a brown furred, wolf girl.

"Cool. Now this is an awesome form. Hey, Lori you wanna join?"

"No, I would look ridiculous. Besides what if bobby comes by? I can't let him see me looking like some escaped animal experiment."

"Suit yourself."

After Luna let a loud howl, Lisa spoke up getting her pen and paper ready. "Now, I would like for you to answer a few questions."

"Fire away, bra."

"Agh." Lori let another groan. "Whatever, I 'am going in."


End file.
